


DARE to tell Caustic Off

by tipplerdoeswords



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, a non horny fanfic, another day in the life of these fine lads, caustic tries to pull some shit and bloodhound says no, gun gun shoot shoot mirage is there, just as explicitly non horny as possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipplerdoeswords/pseuds/tipplerdoeswords
Summary: Bloodhound says no to drugs.





	DARE to tell Caustic Off

"Oh no." gasped Mirage, finger pointing to the grey dart sticking out of Bloodhound's leg. "You got hit."

  
"Yes Elliot." said Bloodhound, sarcasm tinging the edge of their words. "I see that."

  
The hunter sighed and slung their Triple Take over their shoulder. Mirage watched nervously as Bloodhound leaned over to tug out the dart. The metal tip was coated with blood. They sniffed the clear fluid dripping from the shaft and pocketed it.

  
It was the end of the spring Apex season. Mirage was on the top ten leader board and a lucky pick of Bloodhound during team building basically cinched his playoff spot. Unfortunately, the other contestants were getting more creative in their desperation to qualify. Hence the spray of darts as they were scrambling around Bridges. Bangalore, their third teammate, had wanted to avoid the wide open area, but the circle forced them through the river.

  
They were close enough to Bunker that Caustic's team had seen them. Bangalore sprinted off to cover while Bloodhound and Mirage ran into one of the rickety shelters up on the ridge. That's where Mirage and Bloodhound were resting now, as bullets rang out across the canyon. They heard shouts from a few other teams as Mirage manned the door. Bloodhound shoved a syringe into their arm and audibly cracked their neck.

  
"If this substance interferes with my performance, do not hesitate to save yourself. You can reunite with Bangalore and still win." said Bloodhound, as if they were discussing the weather.

  
"Okay." said Mirage. "I hope it doesn't give you boils or something." He shuddered as he glanced around the room for ammo.

  
A heavy foot slammed into the door, shaking the building's narrow supports. Mirage hefted his Hemlock and positioned himself so that he had a clear shot through the door. Bloodhound took the flank along the wall.

  
The rotten wood shattered on second impact and a gas grenade clattered into the room. Yellow tinted fumes swirled in the air. The choking cloud had Mirage and Bloodhound sprinting for the stairs. They evaded most of the gas as they ran onto the roof, Bloodhound's steps falling heavier than usual.

  
The firefight outside resumed the moment they left their cover. A sniper shot broke Mirage’s shield as he popped his head up to look around. Bloodhound saw the telltale entrance of one of Wraith's portals. It was surrounded by new footsteps. Her team must have retreated. The circle would close again soon.

  
"Where should we go?" asked Mirage, brushing his mop of hair out of his sweaty face. He pulled out a shield cell for a quick recharge. Caustic would be on them any second. There were a few gas traps placed around their building. Bangalore was still alive, closer to Bunker. If they made a run for it, they'd be under some nasty crossfire.

  
Bloodhound went down to one knee, rubbing the side of their mask. Mirage looked over, concerned.

  
“I feel lightheaded and weary.” They said. “I’ve felt similar effects before from painkillers. This is much stronger.”

  
Mirage opened his mouth only to be interrupted by Caustic emerging from the stairs. The trapper’s green eyes glinted as he saw Bloodhound hunched over, head drooping. Mirage stepped in front of his teammate protectively, which made both Bloodhound and Caustic roll their eyes. Mirage didn’t have his gun out since he was still fumbling with the shield cell.

  
Caustic was in a good mood. Mirage could imagine the shit-eating grin under the mask.

  
“Now, now.” said Caustic, as Mirage’s hands drifted to his pistol. “I only want to see the effects of my new serum.”

  
Mirage summoned a hologram to help him block Bloodhound from view. He jumped when he saw that the hunter was standing at his side. Bloodhound looked unsteady on their feet, but their aim was still sharp as they pointed the gun at Caustic.

  
“I do not approve of this new strategy. I must ask that you contain yourself in future matches.” they said. “It interferes with the player’s ability to compete, which ruins the integrity of the hunt.”

  
Caustic scoffed.

  
“I admire your stubbornness, but my talents should be put to use on the field—.”

  
“I know you have no honor, you don’t have to tell us again.”

  
Caustic looked taken aback for a moment, eyebrows arching above his goggles. Mirage was staring, open mouthed, at Bloodhound.

  
“Interesting. The test subject appears to be disoriented. Perhaps the serum causes agitation before its calming effect takes hold?” Caustic remarked. “Continued observations shall be made.”

  
“No. They will not.” said Bloodhound.

  
“You’re in no place to stop me.” said Caustic. “Your foolishly loyal teammate can’t protect you and as the serum strengthens, you’ll be at my mercy.”

  
"I have this thing. It's called a gun. You may have heard of it." said Bloodhound, their modulated voice slurred and irritable. They waved their pistol in the air.

  
"I will be fine once I respawn, and then we can have a talk after the game. Your arrogance is regrettable." The hunter flipped the bird at Caustic, fired, and dropped to the ground. Their body faded away, leaving only their deathbox and loot. Mirage squeaked in surprise, then scooped up his teammate’s banner and ducked under the volley of bullets Caustic sent his way. Mirage summoned a hologram as a distraction and leapt off the ledge to run towards Bangalore.

  
Mirage and Bangalore eeked out second place, falling to Wraith's team. Bangalore expressed her disappointment by skipping the after party, leaving Mirage to celebrate alone. Bloodhound had thanked them both for the carry and disappeared through a hole in the fence behind the housing facility.

  
Mirage got smashed with Wraith’s team, Bloodhound’s reaction to the dart in the back of his mind. He didn't envy being Caustic. Bloodhound was rarely anything other than focused and calm. They were passionate about nature, God's will, and crepe day at the cafeteria. When they got pissed off, people died. Usually people who could be brought back to life, but still.  
As Mirage became increasingly drunk, he put the thought from his mind. It was Caustic’s fault for messing around. Let the scientist deal with the consequences of his morally dubious actions.

Bloodhound and Caustic’s rooms were in the same hallway, conveniently enough. They both favored seclusion. Caustic took his meals in his room, often working long into the night without leaving his lab. Bloodhound would sometimes disappear through the aforementioned hole in the fence to return with fresh game. The corridor smelled like a mix of meat and antifreeze.

  
His disappointing finish in the game kept Caustic up late, going over his notes and drinking cheap black coffee. Alexander would never admit that he was anxious, but he kept checking the room for an unexpected visitor.

  
After a few hours, eyes burning with exhaustion, Caustic flung down his notebook and got ready for bed. He lay there, listening for any noises until his mind drifted off.

  
A gentle knock on Caustic's front door ended his half-asleep reverie. He got up, put on sweat pants, and went to answer the door.

  
Bloodhound was standing outside, wearing their casual gear. Less armor, but still covering the mysterious legend's whole body. They seemed smaller compared to their commanding presence on the battlefield.  
"I was going to come in through the window. Something dramatic." said Bloodhound. They sounded tired. It was 3:00 am, after all. The end of the season was wearing on everyone. Wraith's sleep schedule was becoming the norm among the other legends, to her horror.

  
"I appreciate that you didn't." said Caustic. "Given that I don't have any open windows."

  
He led the hunter to his living room, which was a gas trap construction area. Bloodhound waited as Caustic shoved a pile of metal cylinders and uninflated rubber vessels away from the moth-eaten couch. Neither of them made a move to sit down.

  
Bloodhound broke the silence.

  
"You are not a man of morals, but you are a man of reason. I know we have had our disagreements in the past. I regret that I have often taken a violent approach to addressing them. On this issue, I am open to discussion, but I want to express my concerns."

  
Caustic was still contemplating the empty couch. He grunted to show that he was listening.

  
"All of us legends have tools we use in the ring. I do not begrudge the use of your gas. You use it to cover your position, lay traps, and get the advantage in a fight. If our teammates can call in airstrikes on the field, gas seems mild by comparison."

  
Bloodhound shifted on their feet. Their hands, which they had been using to punctuate their words, balled into fists. Caustic watched them, arms crossed over his large chest.

  
"You do not know much about me and my past. I prefer it that way. However I will tell you that I dislike being drugged without my consent. I'm sure other legends share this sentiment. The excitement of new concoctions appeals to you, but I would avoid testing them in the arena."

  
Caustic coughed into his elbow and considered the blank lenses of Bloodhound's mask. Unspoken threats hung in the air. The hunter was usually much more direct in expressing their displeasure. Caustic chose his words carefully.

  
"I have permission from the game runners to use tranquilizers, but the darts work poorly against test subjects wearing armor. You were the first person I managed to hit."

  
"Lucky me." said Bloodhound.

  
"Due to the poor performance of this new strategy, I will focus once more on my gas research." Caustic concluded.

  
"Thank you." said Bloodhound. "I am glad we could find a solution."

  
The hunter walked away, leaving Caustic to stand in the living room. Nox didn't move until he heard the door click shut. He let out a deep breath and started coughing again. That had gone surprisingly well, but Caustic almost preferred the usual knife waving.

  
He drank a mug of water before going back to bed. Thoughts of new formulations and strategies for tomorrow swirled through his brain as he tried to sleep.


End file.
